onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle
}} The '''Oracle' is a magical being who took care of Aladdin, the first savior, as he was battling his destiny. She soon winds up in Storybrooke where she is of assistance to the latest savior, Emma Swan, and helps show her the end of her story. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} With his story coming to an end, the Savior, Aladdin, seeks shelter in a desert hideout where he is tended to by the Oracle. However, this doesn't last for long, for Emir soon finds himself being chased back to the hideout by none other than Aladdin's arch-nemesis, Jafar. Emir gets into the hideout with enough time to warn Aladdin and the Oracle, but once Jafar arrives, Emir is exploded into a puff of smoke. The Oracle wishes for no trouble, but Jafar simply uses his magic to throw her to the other side of the room, caring not to speak with her. He instead torments Aladdin, recalling their past and how it's all led up to his great downfall. Aladdin tells him to just get on with killing him, but Jafar makes it clear that he'd rather the former thief suffer. He has just come to revel, and once that's over with, he leaves. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} At some point the Oracle winds up in the Land of Untold Stories and becomes acquainted with Mr. Hyde. As such, she is then taken in a dirigible to Storybrooke, and flees into the woods with all of the other new refugees upon arrival. The new savior, Emma Swan, seeks her out when starting to experience uncontrollable hand tremors. After following the red bird, Emma finds the Oracle waiting for her. The Oracle proceeds to show Emma the entirety of her vision, revealing that in a battle Emma will soon die, being stabbed by a cloak figure in front of her parents, son, and lover. Emma starts to panic over this, wishing to change this. The Oracle states that Emma can always change the journey, but that the end will always be the same. Her ultimate fate is sealed. At the destination, she will die. }} Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah who was also on Hyde's dirigible along with the Oracle, is sent to infiltrate Storybrooke by posing as a teacher's aid named Shirin, all so that she can find Aladdin whom she believes to be somewhere in town. At night, she meets with the Oracle in the woods, and she is happy to hear that Jasmine's true identity has yet to be learned. Jasmine then asks about the Oracle's mission, wondering if she's found any concrete proof that Aladdin is definitely there, but she shakes her head. However, she assures that he is, for she has foreseen it, and Jasmine proclaims that she did not come this far and sacrifice so much only to not find Aladdin. The Oracle knows this, and refuses to leave her side until they do; she promises that they will find him. }} Having heard about Emma's visions from Mr. Hyde prior to his untimely demise, the Evil Queen seeks out the Oracle in the woods, hoping to learn more about them. However, the Oracle refuses to loosen her tongue, and so the Queen, in a rage, decides to use a bitter draught of Agrabahn viper venom to poison her. The Oracle remains sitting there, rigid and dead in the woods, while Emma and Archie follow her pet bird in the hopes of finding her. Find her they do, but, as soon as Emma touches her, her corpse keels over and it is realized that she's been murdered. Jasmine is then found running from the body and is arrested for the crime, though it is quickly realized that she is not to blame. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Magicians Category:Deceased Characters